User interaction with machines is a common occurrence. Often user machine interaction involves the machine presenting the user with selectable options and choices, and the user providing inputs which indicate user selections. The user selections may be indicative of user preferences related to numerous available contest options, which selections are recorded as data bearing records for purposes of making collective determinations, such as in voting. It is desirable to assure that machines and systems that produce records of such user input selections do so in a manner that is accurate.
Machines and systems that operate responsive to data bearing records and that produce data bearing records of user input selections may benefit from improvements.